Somethin'oranother
by Me love tea
Summary: Another sugar-high humor, written by MLT and UTSR!!! Pwease read!! and Review.


Hehe, Hi! Universal Twin-Salior Ryoko and Me Love Tea here! Loa is on vacation presently. Dang! Anyways, This is from a sugar high! Bwah haw haw haw!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned these, no one would watch them. Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
  
  
Somethin'oranother  
  
  
  
moooo!!!  
  
  
  
  
"I'm boooreeeddd!!" Whined Duo.  
"Your always bored!" Snapped Hiiro  
"You have the attention span of a 2 year-old, Maxwell!" Says [MLT and UTSR: I wonder!] Wufei.  
"Well, its your own fault you taped over our sailor moon tapes!" Complained Trowa. "You were supposed to tape 'em while we on a mission!"  
"Hey, It was Quatre's responsibility," Said Wufei. "He even forgot about DBZ!!!"  
"Ooh!" Quatre said sarcastically. "*You're* the one who didn't tape Ronin Warriors for me!"  
"They're weaklings!" Exclaims Wufei. "Vegeta could kick their butts!!!" Quatre and Wufei get into a fight about who's the strongest.  
"Ryo is the best!!!"  
"VEGETA!!!!!"  
"RYO!!!"  
It proceeds like this for quite a while. Hiiro just walks away mumbling to himself.  
"Sure, nobody remebers to tape Gundam Wing for me....." Grumbles Hiiro  
UTSR: nice ass heero!  
"Huh?" Hiiro paused. "ENEMY ATTACK!!!"  
MLT: shut up!  
"....That....was....strange......" Said Trowa.  
For some odd reason, Wufei falls through the floor in to DBZ land. He narrowly misses Vegeta's hair, which could have proved fatal.   
"You are a fool Kakkarott!!" [sp??] Yelled Vegeta. "I have the nice ass!!"  
MLT makes gagging noise. UTSR says, "Your wrong!!"  
Wufei meanwhile is still smushed in the ground. He lifts his head.  
"What the hell?"  
"Weakling!" Snaps Vegeta  
"Hey! That's my line!!!"   
"Who are you?!"  
"People who keep me from eating, don't deserve to know my name!" Says Lina [Inverse, from Slayers!] appearing out of nowhere.  
"You stupid Onna!! We werent talking to you!!" Chrous Vegeta and Wufei.   
"Grrrr....Darkess beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the strem of time where yor power grows. I pledge to conquer all the foes who stand, with the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. DRAAAAGOOOONN SLAAAAVEEEE!!!!" Lina blasts them and their hair is sticking out all over. Wufei is uncounscious, and Vegeta is lying on the ground, twitching. Goku is just standing there, unharmed and blinking stupidly.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre is standing in the middle of a battle with the Ronin Warriors. He gets all happy and hyper.  
"Oh! I knew you guys were real!!!" He bounces around with this disturbinling creepy happy face. Suddenly out of nowhere Aeka appears.   
"My what a lovely wallpaper print you transform with. You must tell me where you got it!"  
Quatre is looking at Aeka with little hearts in his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa is wandering around wondering where he is. Suddenly a girl with long odangus runs around screaming "I'M LATE!!!!" and runs into him.  
"....ow....." Trowa says.  
"Hi, I'm Serena! Are you new?" He nods. "Alright then, come with me." Serena drags Trowa to Rei's shrine. Where, she introduces him to the scouts.  
"This is....?"  
"I have no name but if you must call me something, its Trowa. Call me Trowa Barton."  
ALL: *blink*  
"He's soooo cute!" Exclaimes Mina.  
"He reminds me of my old boyfriend!" Sighed Lita.  
"Ummmmm....." Trowa said.  
"I know, I know, he *is* cute!"  
"Back off Serena, You've got Darien!"  
"You always spoil my fun, Rei!"  
"I know! Lets take him shopping!" Mina exclaims. They all drag Trowa off to the mall. We then see Kuroneko [cat from Trigun] walking with Luna. Artimes walks up angrily.   
"Who is *this*, Luna?!" He demands.  
"Oh, this is Kuroneko."  
"Meeyooow." Kuroneko says.  
"Oh yah? You looking for a fight buddy?!"   
"Meyow?"  
Artimes turs red and jumps at Kuroneko, claws extended.  
  
  
  
  
MLT:Alright, I have to stop it here 'cause UTSR is not online so, she has to help finish it. The next part will be up as soon as I get a chance to talk to her. R+R pwease!  



End file.
